


Butler bill

by Lala_love_1122



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddles, Multi, Posable smut ahead, Will cipher in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_love_1122/pseuds/Lala_love_1122
Summary: No need to summarize because its in the storyso have fun !





	1. Bill returnes

*deep in the woods of gravity falls lays a statue of a dream demon named bill cipher it had been 2 years scene weirdmageddon since bill was defeated by the pines family the pines twins came back to gravity falls for another summer vacation the both of them were 14 now mable and waddles were still thick as thieves and dipper had matured a bit his voice wasn't squeaky anymore but he still had that girly scream both have gotten taller that's where we start *  
Mable: DIPPER DIPPER I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING BACK TO GRAVITY FALLS!!! * mabel squealed happily as they were on the bus back to gravity falls dipper was woken up by mabel's happy screaming dipper said still sleepy* dipper:m-mabel… i'm trying to sleeeepppp .. * the bus passed by the welcome to gravity falls sighn and she squealed even louder* mabel:DIPPEERRRR NO TIME TO SLEEP WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE EVERYONE!!!! *she jumped up in down in her seat and shook her brother to get him to wake up*  
Dipper:what? … WAIT WE'RE HERE ALREADY?! * dipper shot up almost instantly and fell over because the us came to a stop but he got back up and got their bags* mabel: hehe excited aren't we?  
Dipper:yea oh and mabel can you take our things to the shack i need to check on something  
Mabel: shure dip-dop! Just don't get lost ok? *dipper nodded and ran off into the woods with his pine tree hat on he looked for bills statue to find it covered in vines dipper chuckled softly* dipper: heh you know this is your fault bill.. Hay i have a game you love games *dipper put his hat on bills outstretched hand* keep it here and i will come back tomorrow see ya later * dipper walked back to the shack * ford: welcome back kid mabel told me you had to go check something * ford came out of the kitchen with some pancakes and set them down on the table* you guys have to be hungry  
Mable:hee you bet!!  
*There is a knock on the door and dipper goes to get it there was a man with pail skin golden eyes and yellow hair and a fancy butler outfit *  
Bill:hello pines family.. Oh pine t- i mean dipper pines am i correct? I beleve this is yours i found it on my hand when i woke up  
*Dipper just stood there not knowing what to do or who the man was until he noticed the triangle eyepatch that had bill ciphers eye on it dipper backed up * ford:who is it dipper?  
Dipper: i--its bill c-cipher.. What do you want? *bill sighed and put dipper's hat on dipper * bill;this is going to be a LONG talk pine tree but if you won't let me in i can stay outside and tell you *dipper moved out of the doorway and let bill inside* dipper: tis best be worth our time bill grunkle ford and mable let's go sit on the couch while bill explains himself if he wanted to attack us he would have by now  
*Mabel dipper and ford sat down on the couch as bill went over to the three*  
Bill:ok so lets start off with why i'm alive, i made a deal with someone the deal was that i would be revived as long as i served the pines family that killed me im aloud to choose one person i will serve i already decided who which would be pine tree so i have to do anything he asks me to do no matter how embarrassing, weird,or dangerous it is if i break the said deal i will die and i can not ever come back to life second this is a comment you two have grown a lot pine tree and shooting star  
*dipper was shocked to hear what bill had said about becoming a servant to the pines family mainly being his servant* dipper: soo i could even ask you to get my favorite video game?  
Bill:if that's what you want i can get it for you what's the name of the game?  
Dipper:it's called perfect dark its really hard to get bill: no problem *bill snapped his fingers and made the game dipper asked for appear * dipper:wowwwww * dipper stared at the game in aww and took it and put it in his vest to keep it safe* ford: i still don't find a reason why we should trust bill for all we know he could be lieing about the deal  
*bill looked like he was staring at something behind ford, ford snapped his fingers to get bills attention* ford: bill what were you staring at? Bill: u-umm nothing i just thought i saw a familiar face.he is dead tho so i shouldn't be seeing their face their soul has been long dead so i can't even find him in the mindscape * bill shook his head a bit* anyway what should i be calling you pine tree? Or is it ok if i keep calling you by your nickname?  
Dipper:hmmmm i don't know yet tho for now can you just try to call me dipper? Or even mason * bill thought for a second on which to call dipper* bill:ok dipper it is so what else do you want me to do pin- i mean dipper? *mabel jumped up with excitement* mabel:DIP-DOP get bill to put our bags away in our rooms !!! dipper: mabel im not lazy i can ask him to do yours but im gonna do mine by myself mabel: awwww whats the purpose of having a butler if ya dont use him!! Dipper: one i dont want to end up feeling spoiled and two im not lazy i know how to do things on my own . bill can you bring mabel's bags up to our room? *bill nodded and did as asked and started putting mabel's cloths in her closet being gentle with her handmade sweaters dipper grabbed his bags and started going upstairs he slipped on one of the loose boards on the stairs and fell before dipper hit the floor bill was their and caught him * bill: dipper please try not to be so reckless let me bring those up it's not a good idea to carry all of those at once * dipper nodded after he was brought back up on his feet and bill grabbed the bags from dipper and picked up the ones that had fallen onto the floor meanwhile mabel hd taken a picture of bill holding dipper and giggled because she had a feeling that she had found a new ship *mabel: i shal make the ship sail


	2. Will comes along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summarry

*it was the next day and bill was out in the front yard while everyone was still asleep he didn't have a bed and he wasn't told he could stay there to sleep so he just stayed outside after everyone went to bed bill looked up at the stars and hummed something*   
Bill:~ you aren't a human being you're part of a machine low on self-esteem so you run on gasoline~* bill stopped singing when he heard someone walking downstairs from inside * hmm i wonder who that is well not like i care * bill leaned back onto the tree he was leaning on as the door opened and he heard ford's voice* ford: what are you doing bill? It's cold outside * bill shrugged* bill: dipper didn't say i could stay in your guyses house so im just staying outside   
Ford: well you can sleep on the couch if you want i don't think dipper would mind   
Bill: meh im o- * bill heard a small scream and bill growled knowing who the scream belonged to and had a feeling of who caused that person to scream* bill: i will be right back if i come back with blood on me dont worry * bill gave a grim and ran off to where the scream was * ford: i need to follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything bad * ford followed bill without him knowing* bill : dipperrrrr gleefulllll where aree youuu i hear you making my brother screammmmm you knowww what happens whenn i find you in my dimension and hurting my brotherr.*all the yellow parts of bill turned black and red*   
Rev dipper: oh well hello bill i thought you were still a statue well will was being bad so i needed to punish him~ * rev dipper came out from behind a tree holding a bill that had blue instead of yellow by the hair as the blue bill was crying with a cut on his neck and forehead * will:b-b-bro? Rev dipper: did i say yii could speak? * rev dipper kicked will and bill just lost it and punched rev dipper and while he was down picked up his unconscious brother and ran back to the shack ford was shocked* ford: what just happened .. I need to get back to the shack before bill notices i followed him * ford ran back to the shack using a shortcut.* bill: hay will your safe ok? Im not letting you go back to him *bill was sitting at the tree he was at before and had his hand on wills forehead and neck healing it bill's eyes glowed white* ford: who is this bill?   
*bills eyes were still glowing* bill: this is my brother will cipher .. * bill took his hand off of will and hugged him gently trying to keep tears from coming to his eyes. * ford: bring him inside as well as yourself * bill picked his brother back up and followed dipper was awake and eating breakfest and saw bill ford and the other man who bill was carrying* dipper : hay bill who is that?   
Bill: my brother. * bill sad will down on the couch and put a blanket over him and went to get some medicine* will:* spoke in sleep* d-dont l-leave m-me…* bill came back and gave will the medicine and tried to go and sit down on the other couch but will grabbed bill's hand so he couldn't* dipper: aww that's cute ford: yea i guss * bill gave up and just sat down next to will* bill: i swear you act like a cat sometimes will.. Well i cant complain because i do the same heh just rest well * will smiled a little *

**Author's Note:**

> Hayyy guys sorry about the grammer and mistakes there were i was in a rush


End file.
